Disney Vacation Club
Disney Vacation Club (DVC) is a vacation timeshare division owned and operated by The Walt Disney Company. It allows buying real estate interest in a DVC resort. Disney Vacation Club's President is Claire Bilby. To be a DVC member, one must purchase a one-time real estate interest in one of the Disney Vacation Club Resorts, and thereafter pay annual dues. All ownerships are sold as either a ground lease or a term-for-years. In order to pay for the different locations of the Hotel Rooms are within points. There are 5 different seasons and the amount of points for each hotel room fluctuates throughout the time of year. For example, a one-bedroom will be more during Christmas Break compared to in the middle of February. The types of rooms that DVC are different throughout different resorts. Here are some examples a resort could provide. One is a studio, this is the smallest room that DVC provides to pay with points. It consists of two queen size beds, a mini fridge, a small pantry, and a balcony depending on where you stay. A studio is like the other property hotel rooms on Disney locations. They can sleep up to about 4 people. Next is the one-bedroom villas, this consists of 2 bathrooms, a full size kitchen, pull out couches, and 2 balconies depending on where the resort is located. They can sleep around 4-5 people. Next is the two-bedroom villa. A two-bedroom villa is both a studio and a one-bedroom connected providing you with 3 balconies, 3 bathrooms, and plenty of living space. This type of room can sleep up to about 9 people. Lastly, one of the most common room for DVC is the three-bedroom grand villa. These suites consist of two floors, providing you with a full size kitchen, a large living/family room. This also is connected to the Master Suite. Upstairs there is a pull out couch and two of the bedrooms. The three-bedroom grand villas feature large windows where you can see anywhere, 3 balconies, 3 bedrooms, and 4 bathrooms! These rooms can fit up to about 12 people. Again, these are just examples of rooms. Resort Locations Disneyland Resort (Anaheim, California) *The Villas at Disney's Grand Californian Hotel & Spa Walt Disney World (Lake Buena Vista, Florida) *Bay Lake Tower at Disney's Contemporary Resort *Disney's Animal Kingdom Villas *Disney's Beach Club Villas *Disney's BoardWalk Villas *Disney's Old Key West Resort *Disney's Saratoga Springs Resort & Spa *The Treehouse Villas at Disney's Saratoga Springs Resort & Spa *The Villas at Disney's Wilderness Lodge *The Villas at Disney's Grand Floridian Resort and Spa Non-Park Locations *Disney's Hilton Head Island Resort (Hilton Head Island, South Carolina) *Disney's Vero Beach Resort (Vero Beach, Florida) *Aulani, a Disney Resort & Spa (Ko Olina, Hawaii) DVC at other Disney Resorts In the early-2000s, members could use accommodations at the Disneyland Resort in California and the Disneyland Resort Paris. In 2005, Hong Kong Disneyland Resort was added. In 2006, Tokyo Disney Resort was added. In May 2005, Disney Vacation Club began advertising and selling at Disneyland Resort in California. In September 2009, Disney Vacation Club added The Villas at Disney's Grand Californian Hotel & Spa. Cancelled projects A project in Newport Coast, California began March 1994. In August 1995, an issue of Wired magazine reported that Disney Vacation Club was considering a site at Times Square in New York City, part of the 42nd Street Project near the New Amsterdam Theater and ABC studios. Neither the Beaver Creek nor the Times Square project ever came to fruition. In February 1997, Disney announced that they were canceling the plans for Newport Coast resort and 11 months later, Marriott announced a project on Disney's former site which was expected to open in June 2000. On July 23, 2001, Disney issued a press release announcing the construction of an unnamed Vacation Club resort at Walt Disney World's Eagle Pines golf course. The architectural style was going to be a tribute to early-20th Century Florida resort style, with its Moorish and Spanish influences. Opening was scheduled for 2004 and 2005, but the post-September 11 vacation slump derailed the plans for this resort. Disney instead opted to use the infrastructure at the foundering Disney Institute to serve as the hub for the resort that became Saratoga Springs. In early 2011, it was reported that Disney had purchased land near National Harbor, MD (20 minutes from Washington, DC) and thus could possibly build a resort similar to the three currently located outside of a Disney Theme Park property. However, in late November 2011, Disney announced that it had canceled plans to build a 500-room resort hotel at National Harbor. In Development Nothing is in Development as of the moment for any Disney Vacation Club Resorts. es:Disney Vacation Club Category:Walt Disney Company subsidiaries Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disneyland Resort Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Category:Disney Vacation Club